78: The Lilo Adventures of Shrek The Third
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: After the death of King Harold of Far Far Away, The Celestian Alliance and Shrek must go to Camp Camelot and find Arthur Pendragon. (Also another experiment is found and 2 gems have been activated. and pulling the sword with a mighty heart, it's blade is really sharp.")
1. The death of King Harold

Lilo and the gang were at the Funeral of King Harold, "We are very sorry for the loss of your father Fiona." Lilo said.

"Well, my dad lived a good life," Fiona said.

"What's up with Shrek lately?" Gary asked.

"The royalty life isn't just right for him." Fiona explained, "He'd rather go back to the swamp where he belonged."

"Isn't there another heir?" Stitch asked.

Queen Lillian told them that there's another heir to the throne, "Arthur Pendragon" "He's my brother's son."

"Where is he?" Betty Ann asked.

"He's at Camp Camelot for the summer." Lillian answered, "Named after the legendary city."

"Arthur Pendragon?" Jumba asked, "Like in those stories from Arthurian legends like the helmet of Sir Gawain, the Knights of the Round Table, and the Sword in the Stone?"

"Those legends yes," Lillian answered, "All fairy tales have connections."

"The Princess Council has all the fairytale princesses." Sam recalled.

Then a beep from their communicators came about. "Hold on people, I detected another gem by Camp Camelot. "Pulling the sword with a mighty heart, it's blade is really sharp."

"What's with your little person in your watches?" Shrek asked in confusion.

"Joy is created by Jumba to help us find Crystal Gems and track down experiments." Betty Ann explained.

"We're going to a camp?" Pinkie asked, "There a lot of things to do. I like s'mores making, arts n crafts, and campfire songs."

"Pinkie is going overboard on things she likes again." Rainbow said.

Shrek decided to go get Arthur from Camp Camelot and warn him about his uncle's death. The Celestian Birds decided to stay and comfort Queen Lillian and hope that Luca doesn't wander off like he always does.

"Shrek, I have to tell you something." Fiona said. "I'm pregnant."

"I'll be back for the baby." Shrek said as he kissed Fiona.

"So were looking for Arthur Pendragon and 2 Crystal Gems."

"I can't wait to meet them," Amethyst said.

"Calm down," Pearl said, "We'll find them."

They took off on a ship and started their search for Camp Camelot.


	2. Camp Camelot

Later they arrived at Camp Camelot. They saw campers doing archery, fencing, and quilt making. There was laughing in the lake "Leave me alone!" shouted a voice.

They saw a bully making fun of a boy with blonde hair. Lilo and Gary helped him out. The boy thanked them for rescuing him from being bullied., "I'm "Arthur Pendragon." greeted the boy, "But everyone calls me, "Artie"

"I'm, "Lilo"" Lilo greeted, "And this is Stitch, Shrek, Puss, Donkey, Gary, Frank, and Tucker."

"It's your uncle," Shrek explained, "He's dead."

"Uncle Harold is dead?" Artie asked in horror.

"And you're the only heir." Lilo continued.

Artie recalled pulling the sword in the stone from the legend. He was fed up of being made fun of at camp and decided to live a royal life. He talked to the camp director and he agreed to free him. As punishment for the campers for making fun of Artie, they were forced to repaint the camp.

After they left the camp, A purple like experiment came around destroying trees. "Fluttershy would've hated this," Twilight said.

Lilo suddenly got a beep from Joy, "Experiment 515 a.k.a Deforestor. He can destroy forests." Joy explained as she scanned the experiment.

"Cousin!" Stitch shouted.

After they left Camp Camelot, they saw that the boat was stolen by Darkrai and his cohorts, "We need to get to Far Far Away." Puss said.

"I know someone who can help us. He lives in the woods." Artie explained.

The run into the woods to meet Artie's acquaintance. He was Merlin the Magician from the Arthurian legends. He explained that he got kicked out for destroying the Arts and Crafts tent with a spell gone wrong. They were all sure it was an accident. "Anyway," Merlin said, "I have a teleportation spell where you can get back to Far Far Away. There's a catch, though, none of you must touch anyone during my teleportation spell unless you're between the ages of 1-10."

"Why?" Stitch asked.

"Because then you'll switch bodies," Merlin answered.

He casts the spell and woodshed them to Far, Far, Away to find the place a disaster.


End file.
